


day eleven

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Creampie, Handcuffs, Loud Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you're at the top you can't help but want to be taken down a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day eleven

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: loud & dom/sub

“Are you ready to be dominated?” 

Kagami nodded since he was oh so fucking ready. Him and Aomine dabbled in BDSM every once in a while. Not to spice up their sex lives, but because both of them liked being taken down a peg. They were both the aces of their teams, holding high expectations from the start since Aomine was from the Generation of Miracles and Kagami was pretty much an honorary member. 

The taller boy has been at the top his whole life and being treated like dirt from the boy he loved helped him in some way he couldn’t describe. The same way for the redhead, not to mention the two of them shared a small masochistic and sadistic streak from time to time. 

However, each time they did it they stayed away from it after a while. It left the both of them sore, sometimes bruises and welts adorning their bodies if they got too lost in the moment. But now summer training camp is over and they have all the time in the world (minus basketball practice of course). And loads of pent up sexual frustration to release. 

It was Kagami’s turn this time, not having been under his boyfriend’s domineering power in nearly two months. He’s wearing leather studded crotchless shorts, his cock already hard due to the rubber cock ring that’s been keeping him that way for the last hour and the vibrating butt plug in his ass at a low setting. His chest is also adorning nipple clamps, the sensitive skin stiff and raw. 

Aomine’s sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing leather studded crotchless shorts of his own. He’s lazily stroking his cock, bringing himself to full hardness with a smirk. His blue eyes watch the redhead, sizing him up and down to make sure he followed his previous instructions. He nodded to himself, evident that even though they haven’t done this in a long time they both took it seriously. 

The bluenette’s hand dropped from his dick, suddenly standing up to be toe to toe with Kagami. The two of them looked into his each other’s eyes, inches apart while the redhead fought the urge to crush their lips together. Aomine grinned at that, deciding to lean forward and press their lips together. It’s terse and not what Kagami wanted, but he accepted it. 

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees,” Aomine commanded. 

He nodded, quickly doing what he was told. He then chewed at his bottom lip while he wondered if he was allowed to talk. 

He was answered almost admittedly when Aomine stood behind him, his hands running down his back to his hips. “Yes, you can speak. Want a safe word tonight?” 

Kagami shook his head. “I trust you,” he said, looking over his shoulder to meet his gaze. 

The taller boy nodded, taking his hands off his boyfriend to gesture to the stuff next to them laid out on a towel. “So what are you interested in right now?” 

His crimson eyes looked over each item, regarding what he felt like he could take in that moment. Not to mention basketball practice with a strict Riko tomorrow. “Just your hands and your dick will be fine.” 

He hummed in response, reaching for lube before his hand hovered over the rubbers. “Condom or no condom?” 

“No condom,” he said after a few seconds. 

“Alright, I’m ready for this. Are you?” 

He nodded again, waiting to save his voice for later. 

Aomine let out a short laugh, rolling his shoulders, clenching and unclenching his fists as a pre-stretch for what’s about to come. He then roughly grips Kagami’s hips, pulling him back as he leaned over his body. His lips were at his ear, lightly blowing his warm breath before tonguing at the lobe. “I can’t wait to treat you like the piece of shit you are Taiga,” he whispered, grinding his cock against the cleft of his ass. 

He whined at that, his cock already painfully hard and ready for release. Kagami suddenly gasped, Aomine tugging at the chain that linked the nipple clamps together. He bit his bottom lip instead of voicing his discomfort, the pain in his nipples sending a slight wave of pleasure to his cock. The bluenette tugged at the chain one more time, deciding to release one to only have his fingers replace it. 

He tugged and pinched at it ruthlessly while his tongue and teeth worked on the juncture of the redhead’s neck. He then undid the other clamp, sliding his palm over the raw flesh before settling back on his knees. His hands went back to Kagami’s hips, gripping them harshly till they slide down to his ass. 

Aomine squeezed the flesh in his palms, smirking to himself while he reached for the zippers on both sides of the shorts. He unzipped both of them, the studded leather falling Kagami’s hips with ease. He unconsciously licked his lips, now running his hands on the tan bare skin off his ass. He admired the curvature one more time before his right hand came down on the cheek in it’s grasp. 

Kagami let out a small groan, feeling the initial sting and the after effect of pleasure ebbing away the pain. The blunette then did it again and again, placing smack after smack against his reddening ass. The tan boy took it with a groan each time, his fists clenching into the sheets. Right when he prepares himself for another spanking does Aomine switch it up on him. 

He spreads his ass cheeks, pressing the butt plug deeper. The curvature of it hitting his prostate dead on, leaving his cock twitching and slick with precum. The blunette then lays on another spank, harder than the rest causing the redhead to let out a loud groan. His fingernails bite into his palms, fighting the urge to reach between his legs for his cock. 

Aomine chuckled at this, gently running his palms against the hot reddened flesh of his ass. “You’re such a slut for this aren’t you?” 

He eagerly nodded, pushing back into his boyfriend’s touch. “Yes,” 

He lets out a tsk, his right thumb sliding to the base of the butt plug. “That’s not the answer I’m looking for Taiga,” 

Kagami whined, his hips being gripped harshly by the taller boy. “I’m such a slut for this Daiki,” he mumbled, feeling his face heat up. 

The bluenette chuckled, running his hand down the back of his thigh back up to his butt check before placing a hard smack. “Louder.” 

“I’m such such a slut for this Daiki!” he said, his eyebrows pinching together in pain from the spank. 

He briefly laughed before leaning over to place a kiss in the middle of Kagami’s back. “Good boy. Now are you ready to get fucked?” 

“Yes, I’m ready to get fucked,” he said sternly, melting from the kisses being peppered across his back and shoulders. 

“Good, then lay on your back.” 

The redhead complied instantly, only lightly flinching at the brush of fabric against his tender ass. He watched the taller boy in interest as unzipped his own shorts and dropped them to the floor. While he reached for the lube he saw a glint in his eye of something else planned. He nearly asked what he was about to do next when he saw the blunette reach for the handcuffs still laid out on the towel. 

Kagami thickly swallowed, watching as Aomine opened both cuffs with a smile adorning his features. He then stepped off the bed, leaning over the redhead to secure both of his wrists to the headboard. Luckily for him they were the fuzzy kind, nothing like the metal ones like last time that left bruises on his wrists. 

“Sorry, but I don’t want you touching yourself while I fuck you,” Aomine said, placing lube on his fingers. 

The redhead nodded in understanding, waiting patiently as his boyfriend readied himself for the next step. The taller boy was kneeling in between his legs, brushing the underside of his cock to reach for the butt plug. He pressed it deeper at first before he slowly pulled it out, Kagami lightly moaning as he did so. After he placed the plug on the towel, his fingers instantly replaced it. 

Aomine’s two fingers slid in perfectly, working him in and out with no discomfort. The third finger made it a bit snug as usual, but warmed up to the new intrusion quickly. He began to finger fuck him after a while, a lazy smile on his face while Kagami moaned and pulled against the handcuffs. 

“I want you to be loud alright? None of that fake porn star shit. But when I fuck you, I don’t want you to hold back. Got it Taiga?” he said, slowly pulling his fingers out. 

“Got it Daiki,” he said, watching his boyfriend as he lubed up his cock. 

The blunette positioned himself at his puckered entrance while gripping his hips, pushing in and meeting little resistance. Once he was fully sheathed did he pull back and snap his hips forward, Kagami letting out a intense gasp. Aomine didn’t waste time, fucking him rough with thrusts quick and pointed. The redhead followed his instructions, his moans, curses, and whines louder than the slapping of skin against skin. 

The taller boy fucked him like that for minutes before slowing down to a leisurely pace, long and slow pushes and pulls of his hips. He let out a terse laugh, his right hand reaching up to swirl his fingers in the amount of precum pooled beneath Kagami’s belly button from his cock. He then pulled his hand back, playing with the elasticity of it between his two fingers while still slowly thrusting his cock into him. 

“Looks like you really wanna come,” he said mockingly. 

The redhead lightly glared at him, letting out little groans with each thrust. 

“Well I’m not gonna be touching your dick to get you off. You’ll just have to come on your own.”

Kagami was in the middle of cursing at the taller boy when he started fucking him like before, harsh and vigorously. He let out a loud moan instead, closing his eyes to mentally push his way towards orgasm. He’s done it before, climaxing without being touched. But it only worked in his favor when he was unbelievably turned on and Aomine was the cause of it. 

The redhead concentrated on the cock inside of him, every burst of pleasure that thrummed through his body with each thrust. Soon the taller boy began to pound into him faster, his breath coming out in quick pants as he neared towards his orgasm. Kagami helped bring him toward it, clenching and unclenching himself around Aomine’s cock as his moans vibrated around the room. 

The bluenette let out a string of curses and groans when he came, briefly stilling his hips when the first wave of his cock throbbing hit him. He then continued fucking his boyfriend through the rest of his orgasm, frothy cum coating his softening dick with each pull back. Kagami started to feel it drip from his hole, still moaning while the sounds that emitted from Aomine’s mouth when he came replayed in his mind. 

It took him another minute, but he came. A moan louder than the rest ripping from his throat while his hips arched of the bed, his cum landing on his chest and abs in spurts. Even after the taller boy pulled out of him, he was still lightly shaking. His muscles feeling like jelly but fluttering from his powerful release. 

Kagami doesn’t realize it till he felt a hand in his hair, but Aomine’s suddenly right beside him nuzzling his nose against his cheek and kissing at his jawline. The blunette gets rid of the handcuffs in seconds before putting the tan boy’s face in his hands to kiss him. It’s instantly open mouthed and full of tongue, but holding a touch of sweetness to it. 

Aomine’s the one that pulled back first, briefly looking into crimson eyes before rubbing his face against his again. This caused the redhead to smile, loving how overly affectionate his boyfriend was after treating him like dirt as an apology. 

“I’m fine you know,” Kagami said, lacing his fingers between navy blue locks. 

“I know,” he said after a minute, “you did fantastic by the way. Really fucking beautiful yet hot at the same time.” 

“Really?” he asked, because hearing he did good like some kind of puppy always boosted his self moral. 

The taller boy laughed into his neck. “Yes really. You’ll get your chance to destroy me next time,” 

“Oh yeah, and what do you have in mind?” 

He hummed at first, thinking over. “Ropes maybe? And you being bossy as fuck.” 

He faintly smiled. “Sounds fun.” 

“Hell yeah it will be,” he said after planting a chaste kiss on Kagami’s neck, “you need anything?” 

“Uh, to get this cock ring off and a fucking shower.” 

“Carry you there?” 

“That’d make it a hundred percent better,” he mumbled, with a roll of his eyes. The soreness was already setting in pretty fast. 

Aomine smiled, moving his face out of the redhead’s neck. “Anything for my boyfriend,” he said before he pressed his lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> this was eh, but i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
